The present invention relates to a baby trailer to be pulled by a baby tricycle or the like and, more particularly, to a folding collapsible baby trailer.
Various folding collapsible baby trailers have been disclosed and have appeared on the market. These conventional folding collapsible baby trailers commonly comprise a fixed bottom frame, two upright side frames, and a transverse top bar. The bottom frame is comprised of two parallel side bars, a front bar fixedly connected between the side bars at the front side, and a rear bar fixedly connected between the side bars at the rear side. Because the front and rear bars and the side bars are disposed at the same elevation, the upright side frames and the transverse top bar are stacked above the base frame when collapsed. The protruded upright side frames and transverse top bar of the collapsed status of the folding collapsible baby trailer may damage the packing box during transportation.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a folding collapsible baby trailer, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. According to one aspect of the present invention, the folding collapsible baby trailer is comprised of a bottom frame, two upright side frames, a transverse top bar, and a trailer bar. The bottom frame is formed of two side bars, a front bar and a rear bar. The front bar and rear bar of the bottom frame are substantially -shaped bars, each having an elongated body disposed on the middle below the elevation of the side bars of the bottom frame and two angled end portions respectively extended from two ends of the elongated body and respectively pivoted to distal ends of the first and second upright side frames so that a flat horizontal space is defined above the elongated bodies of the front and rear bars of the bottom frame and below the elevation of the side bars of the bottom frame for receiving the transverse top bar and the upright side frames when the folding collapsible baby trailer collapsed. According to another aspect of the present invention, the elongated body of the front bar of the bottom is disposed lower than the side bars so that a child can get in the folding collapsible baby trailer conveniently without kicking the front bar.